


All I Wanted Was

by MiraculousTalenny



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2d - Freeform, 2doc - Freeform, Dancing, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Murdoc Niccals - Freeform, Pining, Songfic, Talk by DJ Snake, drunk, song-fic, studoc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousTalenny/pseuds/MiraculousTalenny
Summary: An overly paranoid and self-conscious 2D thinks that he's lost his chance of ever being with Murdoc officially.But thank goodness that isn't the case.





	All I Wanted Was

**Author's Note:**

> Just a shitty one-shot based off a song that I love with some 2Doc. Song is Talk by DJ Snake.

The lounge was dark. There was only a cast of light coming from the TV which barely illuminated the two bandmate’s bodies on the couch. The two men were sat close to one another, trying to focus on the movie playing (which they had seen before, numerous of times, thanks to the singer). But a rough calloused hand gliding across 2D’s thigh, dipping inwards slightly, caused 2D to squint hesitantly at the bassist. His poor vision blurred at Murdoc, smiling nervously before turning his attention back to the movie. The bassist growled lowly, retreating his hand from the singer before refocusing, slightly agitated. With great effort they both ignored the awkward tension that been brewing between them recently.

  
2D smiled though in the low light, shifting closer to the bassist just a few centimetres, missing the hand on his thigh already. Murdoc didn’t notice though, and that was probably best.

  
_Touch of your skin_  
_Blurring my vision_

  
Russel was cooking tonight. And the Spirit House smelled absolutely delicious, thanks to the big pan of butter chicken and naan bread the drummer generously created for his bandmates. Noodle, Murdoc and 2D were already gathered around the table, salivating and stomachs rumbling. In that moment Russel was a deity in their eyes, walking towards the table with pots and pans to serve themselves.

  
“Smells grrrreat, Russ. Haw-haw-haw…” The bassist chuckled, though he genuinely meant it. Russel nodded in appreciation. He and Murdoc were still on...rough terms, but the bassist’s kindness wasn’t disregarded regardless of their past.

  
2D made sure that he was sat next to Murdoc, shuffling nervously but not enough to draw the bassist’s attention to him. Once his bandmates had piled up their plates, the singer got his, taking a considerable amount less than the others, not because he wasn’t greedy, but his appetite was small. Maybe he’d have seconds.

  
Murdoc was eating slowly, glancing at his singer on his left more than his food. His hand that wasn’t busy stuffing forkfuls of marinated chicken into his face began to wonder, down his thigh and onto 2D’s again, like the other night. Dipping down slightly and gripping this time in attempt to bring the body closer to him.

  
It worked.

  
The singer would’ve gasped if he hadn’t expected it, letting himself be pulled closer to Murdoc, insides quivering with how strong the grip was.

  
And then it was gone again, Murdoc winking before he’d swiped his tongue over his bottom lip and 2D’s breath caught in his throat, wishing he could kiss the bassist at that second.

  
But he couldn’t anymore, could he? Not since Plastic Beach...but temptation was what started this in the first place.

  
_Closer you pull me_  
_Under the table_  
_Sign of how this might end_

  
It’s been over a week and nothing has happened since. Murdoc hasn’t laid a hand on the singer since dinner that night, and even after eating, the bassist didn’t show any sign of wanting to continue or go any further into teasing. 2D missed the contact a little more than he should have.

  
Even as he gazed at the bassist with hopeful eyes, Murdoc would not spare him any glance or attention. Maybe the bassist was over him? What if he had moved on or no longer had any desire to be with him anymore? Dread tore a hole in his heart and 2D hoped that wasn’t the case.

  
Because he realized after the band reunion that he loved Murdoc back.

  
_But if you don't want to hold me_  
_Maybe I can change your mind_  
_Cause I'm waitin', hesitatin'_

  
“Yew ready, Dents? Lets get a move on, yeh?” Murdoc smiles, adjusting his leather-jacket in the mirror next to 2D.

  
“Ready, Muds. Sorry.” 2D smiled dopily, checking his mate out before grabbing his phone.

  
“Great. I needa find a bird tonight, been way too long…” the bassist drawled, examining 2D’s face for any signs of jealousy.

  
2D grimaced internally, smiling awkwardly at his mate, “Hehe...same, Murdoc. Let’s go,”

  
If Murdoc wasn’t watching him intently he would have face-palmed at how tense he came off. The thought of Murdoc with a random bird put the singer off so much it shouldn’t be normal.

  
But when you’re pining for someone who once loved you a few years ago, it does hurt. Jealousy wasn’t something 2D know how to deal with, but he could hide it well...when he’s drunk.

  
Murdoc smirked knowingly to himself and strutted his way to their awaiting vehicle. Once the two men were inside the driver took off.

  
During the drive jealous thoughts raged, and the singer pretended he didn’t see the bassist’s hand coming towards his thigh before retreating shamefully.

  
_…_

  
“Ha-haaaa, Dents! Get yer arse over ‘ere and dance wi’ meeh!”

  
The two drunk musicians were on the dance floor, eyeing each other up playfully as well as a few good-looking birds. Though they interacted with a few, their jealousy over each other got more obvious the more they sweet-talked anybody else.

  
2D giggled giddily as he stumbled over to Murdoc, swaying with intoxication. Tension nonexistent between them as they drew closer and closer. He’d made up his mind; hell, he could’ve taken at least three birds home tonight but how could he do that? Especially when he knew the singer was excessively jealous and handsome.

  
_And it's other ways to leave it_  
_But I've only asked for you_

  
Mismatched eyes traveled over his bandmates face, simultaneously feeling himself become speechless with every perfect feature. Those pitch-black eyes reflecting the colourful strobe lights flashing over their heads as Murdoc continued to dance, 2D following his moves awkwardly before falling into the rhythm perfectly.

  
Time slowed and they danced closer, pretending they didn’t acknowledge the intimate familiarity as their hands or hips brushed one anothers. Murdoc’s eyes flickered between 2D’s lips and eyes, contemplating on whether any of this, dancing, drinking, and everything to follow would be a good idea if he did move just a little bit closer.

  
_As you move your body next to me_  
_There's so much more to lose_

  
With a sudden surge of confidence the singer beat Murdoc to the task and crashed their lips together. Grasping onto the bassist’s bony hips to keep him close so he couldn’t retreat or he’d lose his chance at everything he’d wanted.

  
And when the kiss was returned with passion 2D could feel himself melting and his chest bursting with adoration. The two ceased their dancing after a while, still kissing each other rather desperately before heading for the quiet table in the corner of the bar. The two lovers didn’t give enough shits at who was to see them all over each other.

  
_When you talk, talk_  
_All you wanna do is talk, talk_

  
“So...h-how long ‘ave yewww been gawkin’ at me?” Murdoc slurred, trailing his thumb over 2D’s bottom lip with a lustful gaze. The boy snickered, “I-I could ask yew the same thin’, Muds…”

  
The two were back at home, laid together on the couch, still drunk as early morning was rolling around.

  
“M-Me? Ha! Made yew my frontman cuz’ urr...u were drop-dead gorgeous. Satan,” the bassist hiccuped, chastely kissing his singer again. _His singer._

  
2D couldn’t hide how he was blushing, leaning towards Murdoc’s lips as he’d pulled away. Unfortunately it didn’t go unnoticed and the bassist smirked cockily, leaning in close again without reconnecting their lips to whisper, “Yew desperate, dents?”

  
“N-No…” Fuck, he stammered. But it didn’t matter.

  
Because suddenly Murdoc was all that 2D could comprehend in that moment, lips, teeth, and hands roaming over him and it felt like he was in heaven.

  
_All I wanted was, all I wanted was_  
_All I wanted was your reckless heart_

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed? Constructive criticism always welcomed.


End file.
